Wisps of Memories
by SoulMalady
Summary: Edward's life becomes entangled in a mysterious stranger's path, causing his past, present, and future to meld. Harry/Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own none of these characters.

* * *

Bella tentatively brushed the back of her hand to Edward's, smiling shyly to herself when he clutched it without thinking twice. Her engagement ring still felt foreign against her skin. She glanced up at him, blushing when she noticed his eyes darting towards her. Their smiles widened until Edward gave in and pressed a fond kiss against her lips. "Love you," he whispered.

"Mhm," she sighed. They had had a lovely late night dinner with wine and Italian music. She couldn't ask for more at that moment.

But before she could say as much, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back, causing her to stumble over her feet.

Just in time too because, at that moment, the door to the house they were about to pass in front of shot open and out stumbled a man. From the looks of the woman who stood on the porch with her hands at her hips and a fierce scowl on her brow, there was no mistaking the kind of the trouble he was in. "I never want to see you again," she hissed.

He dusted himself off as he got up. However, he didn't voice his opinion.

She stormed out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "What? Got nothing to say for yourself?" she snapped.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked quietly. "I never-"

She pushed him back again. "You know what?" she muttered with a teary voice. "Good riddance. I can't handle you, Evans." She ran inside and slammed the door shut.

He stared at the door for a moment with a hand clutching a duffle bag. His dark hair fell messily against his head, hiding his eyes. He looked plain – t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and all. He just seemed like a genuinely tired young man, normal in every aspect-

Except for the fact that Edward couldn't read his mind.

"Let's go," Bella murmured urgently, tugging her fiancé to the side so they could sidle past the drama. Edward allowed her to herd him away but he looked back before they could turn the corner, committing Evans to memory.

* * *

It was past midnight when the coven got wind of the newborn army, created by Victoria, preparing a raid in the middle of downtown.

Edward and Emmet were absolutely livid at the thought. "Why haven't the Volturi arrived yet?"

Carlisle shook his head. At that moment, he could think of nothing else but the devastation that would befall the city if the vampires were set loose. Alice was seated at the dining room table and she was frantically sketching her visions in her book, her brows creased as she tried to concentrate.

"Where is Bella?" Esme asked Edward.

"She's at home."

"Home is not good," Alice interjected. "Mountains. Take her up there. One of us will have to stay with her."

The Cullens glanced at each other. No one wanted to leave their family alone to fight rabid creatures alone.

"I will stay," Esme offered after a minute of deliberation. "But," she turned to Carlisle, "you must let the shapeshifters know that-"

"What?" Rosalie snapped. "No. Definitely not. They will use this as an excuse to attack _us_."

"We are clearly outnumbered," Carlisle tried to explain.

"And when the dogs get there, we will have signed our death wishes," Rosalie snarled. Emmet reluctantly nodded . He knew that his wife had a point. The shapeshifters hardly felt a need to protect the Olympic Coven.

"But they will want to protect Bella," Alice murmured. "Talk to Jacob Black. He will help."

* * *

The night was thick with tension and anticipation. The coven were scattered through the edge of the forest, strategically placed so almost all of the trails were monitored. The shapeshifters patrolled the area between them. They could feel vampires on all sides but could do nothing until they had received a nod from Carlisle and Jacob. Besides the soft crunch of leaves and the occasional cricket, the forest was deathly silent.

One single hiss from the shadows caused both sides to spring into action. In the middle of the night, the newborns appeared to have glowing red eyes. Their expressions were that of hunger and frustration. But they were slower and less experienced than the coven. They did not know what to do about the shapeshifters, so they tried to skirt around the large wolves. That proved to be a mistake as the wolves pounced on them with furious growls and bared claws.

Edward and Alice were the first to realize that Victoria was among the newborns, biding her time to attack. However, her thoughts were so erratic that her actions could not be read.

"There!" Jasper pointed to the side where Edward caught a glimpse of movement.

He felt time slowing down when he heard her thoughts but realized that he wouldn't be fast enough to stop her. His voice caught as he spun around in time to see a blur leap over them and land onto the road. He pressed on after her frantically. If she made it into the city, then Bella-

"No," he breathed when he realized that that wasn't Victoria's plan at all.

She had just chanced upon her first human.

Edward flew through the dark street in time to see her leap at her prey.

The man was launched off his feet and sent flying into the wall with a sickening crunch.

Their eyes met for a moment and, for that moment, Edward felt as though he could have read Evans' thoughts if his own horrified ones weren't echoing in his head.

The lifeless body fell onto the pavement in a broken heap, lips parted and dead eyes staring straight ahead.

Newborns buzzed in frenzy around him as they caught the metallic scent in the air.

Edward yelled out a frantic warning just in time. _This_ was what Victoria wanted. She wanted the newborns to lose control. Smell of fresh blood had filled the air. The Olympic Coven leapt into motion, careening into errant, young vampires with all their strength and trying to knock them off course. The dark streets were soon filled with snarls, loud cracks and fervent howls. Edward tried to find Victoria in the mess but she seemed to have disappeared into thin air. All that was left was the small army of newborns ready to rip the Cullens apart in search of blood.

His attention was diverted when he heard Alice's cry for help. Before long, he was lunging at a burly vampire with his teeth bared and a furious roar rumbling out of him. He forced the creature off of his sister and threw him to the ground. His blows struck with precision and, although his hopes were to subdue the newborn, he put enough force into his punches to crack the vampire's nose and hardened ribs. This was anger he had never felt before and it both terrified and exhilarated him.

He came to a violent standstill when he picked up on a thought amongst the dozens that were teeming in his mind.

He took off in a dead run towards the voice. Then it was all a blur. He shoved vampires off of Evans, spinning around and crouching in front of the broken body while baring his teeth. He smelt blood behind him and it fueled his fury. He fended the newborns away with speed and strength, knocking them across the street and slamming them against the pavement hard enough to break the cement and tar.

"Edward! Stop! Please!"

Edward blinked as he returned to his calmer senses. He flicked his eyes over the carnage around him. There was rubble and dust everywhere he looked. His family was standing many feet away from him, arms outstretched in front of them as though to stop him from attacking them in a fit of rage. Most of the newborns had fled and the few that remained were amidst broken slabs of rocks, dazed and scared.

Carlisle and Esme had the worst expressions on their faces. "What are you doing?" they asked in horror.

Edward sagged suddenly and turned around, falling to his knees in front of Evans. "He's alive," he murmured, scooping the limp body in his arms. The man was riddled with deep teeth marks. "Why is he alive?"

* * *

_The maids rushed into the room to find their young master straddling Edward and landing brutal punch after blow. They had to force Frederick back to stop him from killing the poor boy. _

_His fists were covered with cuts and blood and his cheeks were stained with tears. He screamed passionately and fell to the ground as his limp leg refused to hold him up."NEVER COME HERE AGAIN!" he screamed.  
_

_His ragged sobs were the last thing Edward heard before he fainted away from the pain that ran down his body._

_It was also the last time they met before the Spanish influenza pandemic claimed the Masens…_

* * *

The house echoed with tortured screams for hours. Carlisle and Esme paced the second-floor corridor while Emmet and Rosalie kept vigil in the living room. Jasper and Alice had not yet returned from their hunt even though it had been almost two days since their hurried departure. Truth was, Jasper could not handle being in the same house as a weak human.

And Edward was sitting on the floor in the corner of the darkened room where the man lay writhing in bed. He couldn't leave. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his chest tightened at intervals when he listened to the young _boy_ who hadn't stopped screaming in days.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tilted his head down, hiding his face against his knees. Everything inside him ached. Listening to Evans made him hurt. At times it would just be muffled sobs. At other times the screams were so loud that he wondered if _that_ would be reason Evans died, from lack of air and energy.

Carlisle would come into the room once in a while to check up on both his son and their guest.

"You need to hunt," he said quietly while stroking Edward's hair.

"No," Edward answered. His words were heavy and almost slurred, as though he were exhausted. "I have to stay. I don't… I don't know what else to do."

Carlisle didn't try to dissuade Edward. He offered some vague words of comfort and left the room without disturbing Evans.

Nearly five days passed that way.

Edward was pulled out of stupor at daybreak. He looked up blearily, roving his eyes over the man who was sitting up in bed. "Hello," he mumbled.

Evans murmured incoherently as he fell on his side, faint from hunger and thirst.

Carlisle and Esme burst into the room with wide smiles gracing their lips. Edward smiled back at them as he pulled the sheets straight over the bed and tucked Evans in. He was still a man, even after being bitten and broken. Edward let his fingers linger against Evans' wrist, feeling for the strong, steady pulse. How could a mere man be so strong?

* * *

_He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, his mind's eye flashing through too many grotesque possibilities as he neared the large and ancient tree. Off to the side, he saw a dusty pile and he groaned in dismay. He nearly tripped in his hurry to kneel down. "Frederick?" he panted through his tears._

"_Mmm," the older boy mumbled. "Ow…"_

"_You're hurt," Edward cried. "Why would you-You aren't allowed to-"_

"_I'm fine," Frederick said sluggishly as he rolled onto his back. He bit back a yelp when his arm jostled. "Get Mother."_

"_Mhm. Okay." Edward struggled to get onto his feet and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand._

"_Hey, Edward."_

"_Hmm?"_

_Frederick grinned, revealing his gap-toothed mouth. Dirt dusted his otherwise pink cheeks. "I'm fine. See? I told you I could get to the top."_

"_I hate you," Edward sniffled while stumbling backwards. "Don't move, okay? I'll get her."_

"_I can't go anywhere, silly."_


	2. Chapter 2

He paused by the door when he heard quiet movement on the other side of it. He knocked once before opening it.

Inside, he saw the man, Evans, kneeling on the floor, doing up his shoes.

"Are you leaving?"

Evans looked up. Edward noticed the swift inspection and he stood still, trying not to let it bother him. After a fashion of time, Evans murmured a clipped, "Yes." He went back to his shoelaces, finishing up the knot. Then he stood up carefully so as to stave off any lingering lightheadedness. He smoothed the shirt he had on, which was from Jasper's wardrobe. His own clothes had been ripped and bloodied from the attack. He didn't seem to notice, however. He waited for Edward to speak.

The vampire didn't. He simply nodded and stepped to the side.

Evans moved towards the door with his head down and his hands clenched into fists at his side. Edward followed him with his eyes. If the man wanted to leave, he could. Edward wouldn't try to stop him.

When the rest of the coven returned for the night, they found Edward sitting in the living room, pretending to read a book. They glanced at each other when they realized that the now familiar heartbeat that had sounded in their home for the past week was suddenly gone.

"Where is he, Edward?" Esme asked lightly.

"He left."

"I see… He appeared healthy, did he?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"Yes," Edward replied. "Very."

"Good."

Rosalie clicked her tongue in exasperation before running up to her room, Emmet following close by. Jasper simply appeared relieved while Alice had a troubled expression on her face. Esme and Carlisle soon left their children so they could talk in private.

Alice hesitated for a moment, then walked to the couch and sat beside Edward. Jasper leaned against the wall with his arms folded against his chest, quietly waiting. "Did he say anything?" she asked.

Edward shook his head and flipped a page in the book.

"I can't read him," she went on to explain. "So it's strange."

"Yes, it is."

She flicked her eyes at her husband who nodded in encouragement. "Um…"

"Yes, I am fine," Edward smiled as he lifted his attention off the page and towards his sister and brother. "I am. He reminded me of someone from… a long time ago. That's all."

"Oh," Alice exhaled. "Good." She had been immensely worried by his strange behavior. "Bella is-"

"I called her up," Edward interjected. "It's fine. I've already talked to her about it."

"Then looks like my work here is done," Alice said while dusting off her hands and getting up.

Edward chuckled and shook his head. His family was always looking out for him. Truth be told, he wasn't sure what was wrong with him either. Perhaps it was the shock of getting a human involved in an immortal fight. Or maybe it was a morbid fascination with the man who wouldn't die even after being broken.

* * *

"_Hello! I'm Frederick!"_

_Edward rushed towards his mother and hid behind her skirt, clutching it tight in his fists. Elizabeth Masen laughed with some embarrassment while trying to get her son to behave. "I'm sorry, Frederick," she apologized to the older boy who was staring up at her in dismay. "He's shy."_

"_Oh," Frederick mumbled. He waited for a few moments to see if he would see Edward's curly head peeking out from behind Elizabeth, but he didn't. "I'm going to play," he said finally._

_Elizabeth glanced down at her son pointedly. "Why don't you play with Frederick, Edward?"_

"_No," Edward mumbled._

"_That's fine," Frederick said with a nonchalant shrug. Then he ran off without another word. Edward stared after him in disappointment and self-reproach while his mother tsked._

* * *

He stared up at the grey skies from his perch on the floor of his room. Awfully sad music played through the speakers but he could care less if it made him seem like a moody eighteen year old. In his hand was the engagement ring he had put on Bella's finger.

For the past two days, they had been talking and she had been crying. It all boiled down to a broken engagement and furious relatives. She had chosen Jacob over him. He leaned his head against the window. It was for the best, which was what he kept telling himself. This way she wouldn't have to be turned and she would have a… relatively normal life with her precious mutt.

He hissed out of spite and then pursed his lips to stop his anger. He had given her the choice after the fight with Victoria. And she had chosen out of her own free will. He drew one knee up and rested his cheek on it while staring out at the forest. He wished for the sun.

* * *

_He stared up at the scorching sun while shielding his eyes. Sweat ran down his back, somehow refreshing him. Days like these made him appreciate his vacation time. He tilted his head down and squinted ahead, barely making out the dark figure walking down the dirt road. He raised a hand to wave at Frederick. He wished summer would last forever_.

* * *

He must have been standing outside the busy Parisian café for at least five minutes now but no one had bothered him about it. His hands lay relaxed in his pocket, very much in contrast with the way his mind was racing.

After plucking up some courage from somewhere, he pushed in the door to the loud coffee shop. Soft jazz was nearly drowned out by the chatter of young men and women enjoying their Saturday evening with a cup of coffee at hand. He flicked his eyes over the small round tables and plush chairs. Almost every single spot was taken. He wandered towards the barista and ordered himself a tea, which he would end up throwing away in any case. The hot beverage was in his hand five minutes later and he turned around to survey the scene once again.

Anyone who noticed his inquisitive gaze stared back at him flirtatiously. That wasn't uncommon. He was, by no means, an _unattractive_ vampire. He smiled apologetically at them before making his way to the corner of the café.

"May I?" he asked while gesturing to the empty chair with his free hand.

The man glanced up from his book absently as he said, "Hmm, oui." Then he went back to reading.

Edward sat down just as he noticed Evans freeze. He met the sharp emerald gaze carefully.

Evans leaned back with a puzzled frown.

Edward took the time to study the man's outward appearance. His hair was shorter now, no longer hiding his eyes. He wore spectacles too, the thick framed kind. He looked much more put together in his blazer and collared shirt, quite dissimilar to that ratty shirt and jeans he had worn during their first encounter.

Evans turned his attention back to his book hesitantly. But it was evident from his stiff position that his mind was troubled.

"We met in Forks," Edward offered.

Evans did not look up. "I remember," he murmured.

Edward pretended to take a sip of tea while Evans pretended to read.

It had been nearly ten years since their first meeting. And Edward had wondered about him for all that time. He had wondered what other trouble had caught up with Evans and if the man had had to cope with other unnatural pain. He supposed he had to wonder no more.

They sat in each other's silent company for half an hour. Edward had left Forks a couple years after his graduation. He couldn't stand seeing Bella and Jacob make a life there. No one opposed him when he left. He just needed some time alone, that was all. Maybe, once Bella's lifetime was over, he could put everything behind him. So he had been traveling through Europe aimlessly, enjoying the sun in private and the beautiful people in public.

He would have never imagined that an impromptu stroll through Paris would lead to this meeting.

Evans closed his book and looked at Edward one last time before standing up. Edward didn't move to do the same. He did not want to startle Evans unnecessarily.

He blinked twice when his lukewarm, neglected cup of tea that sat on the table was lifted up and then placed back down, being weighed. He glanced up with an inquisitive frown.

Evans had arched a brow in derision, obviously noticing the fact that the cup was full.

Edward smiled sheepishly.

Evans opened his mouth as though he was about to say something. But he snapped his teeth shut on second thought. He picked up the cup again and tilted his head.

Edward nodded once.

"Merci," Evans said before turning away and walking out, leaving the amused vampire to stare after him.

They met again the next day, same place and same time.

Evans acknowledged the cup of tea when it was placed in front of him. He exhaled slowly, almost a sigh, before reaching out. He took a sip and nodded at Edward to sit down.

Then they lapsed into their silence. Edward didn't feel as uncomfortable that evening. He had his elbow against the table and his chin propped up on his hand while he watched Evans read. He wished he could hear some of the thoughts in this mysterious man's mind. It would, no doubt, be interesting and different. But he didn't dwell on that. "I'm sightseeing for a few weeks," he said.

"Good for you."

Edward smiled privately before pressing on. "You are Evans?"

"Sure."

"I'm Edward."

And the next day…

"I'm from Chicago."

"Surrey."

And the day after that…

"Did you want cream in your tea?"

"I don't care."

And the next…

"How about sugar?"

"No, thank you."

And days after that even…

"Maybe you could try an orange pekoe-"

"I _will_ force-feed you this damned tea if you don't stop talking."

Edward laughed in disbelief. The first real sentence out of Evans' mouth was an idle threat. He got up off the chair and brushed his coat down. "Would you join me?" he asked graciously.

Evans frowned. "Where?"

"You don't like tea."

Evans glanced away to compose himself, using his book as a pretense to stall. "You noticed that." He didn't pose that as a question. It was more of an observation on Edward's observation. He thumbed through a few pages of the dog-eared book for a moment before closing it firmly. "Where do you propose we go, then?"

* * *

"_I want to come with you," Edward complained as he looked on enviously at his best friend who was dressed in the most pristine uniform._

"_You're still a baby," Frederick smiled. He hadn't meant that as an insult. It was a compliment, rather._

"_And you're growing up too quickly," Edward countered. He reached up and fiddled with the hem of Frederick's shirt. "Look at you…"_

"_I'll bring you souvenirs."_

"_I know."_

_Frederick pulled little Edward into a long hug. "I'll miss you. Make sure you miss me too."_

"_I will…"_

* * *

"Mind if I smoke?"

"No," said Edward. The two of them were strolling down the nearly deserted roads of the city. Occasional cars passed them on the cobblestone roads. All the shops had closed over an hour ago. The night had turned chilly but a pleasant warm wind kept Evans from shivering.

They didn't really talk about much. They had spent an entire evening together, seeing sights and staring up at beautiful architecture. Edward learnt that Evans was tactile; he was always touching and feeling things, whether it be weathered bricks, metal sculptures, or window panes. He led the way and Edward followed without complaint. Sometimes they would catch each other's eye and look away quickly to avoid any unnecessary exchange of pleasantries. And now they were nearing the end of their day together.

Evans paused on the ornate bridge that spanned over a small creek, leaning against the stone railing to look down at the muddy waters. Edward tilted his head up, noting the yellow moon.

"I never thanked you," Evans murmured as he exhaled swirls of sweet smoke.

Edward shook his head and smiled. "You're welcome."

Evans flicked ash over the bridge. "I want to forget about it," he admitted. "I _had_ forgotten about it."

"I don't blame you." Edward had so many questions to ask. But, noticing Evans' distant look, he realized that he didn't really have the right to ask anything at all. "I was just glad you got out of Forks alive."

"Strange town."

"Strange people," Edward corrected him.

Evans shrugged vaguely. "I've met stranger." He turned around and leaned against the railings with his elbows, tilting his head up to look at the sky as Edward had done a moment ago. "It's nice here."

"Yes."

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Somehow, Edward wasn't surprised. But that didn't make his disappointment any less potent. He nodded.

Evans dropped the cigarette on the damp pavement and put it out with the heel of his shoe. "It's true what people say," he decided.

"What do people say?"

Evans finally looked up at Edward. It was the first time the vampire had seen a smile on the man's face. It was sad smile, but it was smile nonetheless. "It's like a dream here. Nothing seems real in Paris," he murmured.

Edward didn't know what to say. Every moment he spent with Evans was making him yearn for something more – more words, more thoughts, more…

Evans pushed off the balustrade. "I have had a wonderful time in Paris, Edward. Thank you," he said. "Goodbye."

"Maybe another place?" Edward hoped.

Evans shook his head as he pulled the collar of his coat up. He walked away with his hands in his pockets, keeping his head down to keep warm.

* * *

_Edward stood beside Frederick's bed with his hands clutched to his stomach and his unblinking eyes trained on the bandaged leg, a gruesome memento from the war._

"_Stop staring," Frederick mumbled sleepily._

_Edward was startled into looking away while his heart thumped with guilt. "S-sorry."_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_He had snuck in through the window because he wasn't allowed into the house. But no one had told him that Frederick had been hurt. No one had told him anything. He turned his back to his friend and wiped his unprecedented tears._

"_Go away," Frederick muttered._

_Edward scrambled out of the window and down the ivy ladder as fast as he could._


	3. Chapter 3

_Frederick and Edward lay on the cold bed with their legs dangling off the edge and their eyes staring up at the sheer white canopy. They hadn't talked in almost an hour. They simply sat in each other's company. Since Frederick had returned from the war with his injury, he had spoken less, smiled less and eaten less. Edward visited every once in a while but they didn't seem to have anything to chat about. So now, almost six months later, the two were fine with uncomfortable silences._

"_Do you pity me?" Frederick asked. His leg had been shot and he would never regain full function of it. But that wasn't what was killing him. It was the memories of a war he had never before dreamt of._

_Edward turned his head to stare at Frederick's profile. "No," he whispered thickly._

_Frederick closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Then he rolled over onto his side. "What am I thinking right now?"_

* * *

Heady exhilaration rushed through his body as he raced between the trees, his hair damp from the slight drizzle and his eyes dark onyx from hunger. He loved to hunt because it was the one time he could use his speed without holding himself back. He heard appetizing heartbeats in the jungle. He swerved to the right when he heard a particularly strong one, a deer of some kind.

The doe hardly stood a chance. Edward knocked it against the tree, making sure it died with one snap of the neck. He did not care for pain, so why should he make others suffer? He crouched down and bit into the hot and fleshy neck with relish. He hadn't eaten in weeks and this blood against his tongue was exquisite. His fingers soon scrunched the blood-soaked fur in his greed to drain every last drop from the deer's body.

His head shot up when he heard a soft crack of twigs off in the distance. He tilted his head while attempting to hear more. But his hunger was still too strong and his senses were failing him. He picked up the carcass with ease and loped off towards a thicker part of the forest where he could drink in peace while keep vigil. He ended up pressed against a tree with thick shrubbery in front of him providing a good cover. He went back to feasting on the plump doe.

But then he smelt it. That scent.

He lifted his lips off his meal and sniffed the air, trying to ignore the appetizing metallic tinge wafting around him. Something else. Something familiar. He stood up in a daze and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smearing blood unconsciously.

Through the thicket he saw Evans walking down the overgrown trail, a travel backpack on his shoulders and dressed in an attire entirely suitable for trekking through the Amazon rainforest. Edward felt an overwhelming sense of euphoria at the sight of the man, and that made him question his thoughts. Why would the sight of Evans make him feel this way?

Evans paused in front of a large shady tree, looking up into the boughs that hid away the sky. Water fell from the broad leaves and onto his face. He flinched away and wiped it off absently. He looked tired, as always. His skin had browned from the sun. His hair was pulled away from his face by a bandana, which was soaked with sweat from the humidity.

He sat down on the trunk of a fallen, mossy tree and stretched his legs out. So human.

Edward watched him for a long while. He didn't do anything. He simply sat as he was, staring at his shoes and his fingers moving against the rough bark of the tree trunk. So why now? Why would they run into each other now, after all this time? Edward glanced away when he remembered his last conversation with the man. They weren't meant to meet. He stepped back quietly. He wasn't feeling hungry any longer. He escaped the forest and his urges by sprinting away.

If he had stayed back, he would have seen Evans' satisfied smile.

* * *

_His head was nestled against Frederick's shoulder and their eyes moved together over the words on the book. It reminded him of all the times Frederick had read a book aloud to him when they were younger. He lay atop the covers and Frederick lay under it to keep warm and to hide his bandaged leg. They had been sitting this way for over an hour now._

_Frederick pressed his cheek against Edward's head. "You always know what I want, don't you?" he asked quietly._

"_Mhm," Edward nodded. "I know."_

_Frederick closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't need you to protect me," he whispered. His hand slipped into Edward's, their fingers entwining easily._

_Edward stared down at their hands. "How…" He looked up at Frederick. "How are you going to turn the pages, Freddy?"_

_Frederick smiled at Edward as he closed the book and laid it on his lap. He shifted down and rested his head on Edward's lap. Their fingers stayed interlaced._

* * *

The next place they met was in the middle of a warzone.

The air strike had been unannounced and occurred in the middle of the night, creating chaos in the streets as people tried to flee the city frantically. Screams and blood riddled the dusty air. Overhead, sounds of jets echoed to the ground jarringly. Children and men alike cried for their mothers. Dirt covered their cheeks, making their tear tracks terrifyingly apparent. There was no way out and yet they tried to run.

Edward let his instincts pull him forward. His hand reached out on its own accord and his fingers gripped at damp fabric, then he pulled.

Evans stumbled back, falling into Edward's arms.

The fear Edward felt wasn't for himself. He didn't care if he died. But Evans… Not like this. His fingers curled into fists and he bunched Evans close to him as he heard the sharp whistle above him. "Please, God," he breathed shakily. Not like this.

And, suddenly, there was silence. The heat was replaced with cold. The dusty air was replaced with a clean scent. Against him, he felt Evans' heart still beating. Alive.

His hands fell to his sides and he sank to the ground. He hadn't felt genuine fear in so long. He couldn't stand up, his knees refused him. His thoughts were muddled in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make sense of the situation. He felt carpet under him, not rubble. No blood, no screams, no fire.

He felt arms wind around his shoulders and he didn't protest. "It's okay," Evans whispered. "We're okay."

How? Edward leaned against Evans and tried to calm himself down. Had he been dreaming? Had he finally managed to fall asleep?

"Are you hurt?" Evans asked. Edward shook his head. "Okay. Good." The man shifted into a more comfortable position, resting his back against the wall of the foyer. "Let's sit here for a bit."

Edward complied without complaint. He listened to Evans' slow breathing and pulse, somewhat envious of the humanness of it all. He allowed fingers to absently weave into his hair, a gesture he enjoyed. He closed his eyes and let Evans have his way. After many minutes, he opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. He was in an old house from the looks of it. It was empty and didn't seem to be lived in by the amount of dust that collected against the picture frames and walls. Perhaps Evans' home?

He pulled away and shifted so he sat opposite Evans, staring at the man blatantly.

Evans brushed at his dirty cheek while scrutinizing Edward for a bit. Then, apparently after convincing himself to speak his mind, he said, "You don't have a heart." Edward didn't answer. Evans twitched his mouth in mild exasperation and mumbled, "I see."

"How did you do that?"

He winked. "Magic." He got up to his feet and shook dust off his hair. "Let's go grab something to eat." He beckoned for the vampire to follow him through the dark corridor. They passed countless doors and curious objects before reaching what appeared to be a dirty kitchen. Edward started when light suddenly flooded the room. He looked around for a source but then realized that the yellow glow seemed to come from no place in particular. The kitchen was old and smelled musty. It hadn't been used in years.

"Truth be told," Evans went on say as he opened up a cupboard, "I had given up on finding you again."

"Were you looking for me?"

He paused for a moment, caught off guard. But then he went on to take out a bowl and an odd box off the shelf. "No," was the curt reply Edward received. Such an obvious lie. He proceeded to pour what appeared to be dry cereal into the bowl. Edward was surprised that the flakes still sounded crunchy. He wondered exactly how old that food really was.

Evans slid the bowl over the counter and it halted between the two of them. "Help yourself," the man said.

Edward stared at the bowl calmly. He would rather not help himself… He took a handful of dry oat clusters, feeling the odd texture between his fingers. So strange. He tried one tentatively, keeping his grimace to himself. Disgusting and strange.

Evans smiled as he pulled the bowl towards him and chewed on a handful of cereal. "Thought you were a vampire," he said, his words garbled behind the food.

Edward played with the remaining five clusters that sat on his palm. "I am," he said.

"Then why aren't you eating me?"

"I'd rather not."

Evans laughed easily, causing Edward to look up. This was the first time he had heard or seen Evans so thrilled. Now _that_ wasn't entirely unpleasant. The vampire smiled as well. Somehow, their rapport had changed and he hadn't been made aware of it.

"Why are you so patient with me?" Evans asked. His tone was sincere.

Edward didn't realize that he was being patient. "Am I?"

"Yes. You never seem be fazed no matter how I behave. Why is that?"

"Because… you fascinate me."

"I am a _very_ fascinating man," Evans wholeheartedly agreed. "You don't want to rub me the wrong way. Is that it?"

"Most likely."

"You were scared, weren't you?"

Edward glanced away. Of course he had been frightened. The mere thought of dying without speaking with Evans one last time scared him.

* * *

"_Stay safe," Edward mumbled into Frederick's ear. "Come back soon."_

"_Just for you," Frederick teased lightly. "And you stay brave, will you? For me?" The train whistled loudly and the drafts started to board with their bags, looking sharp in their uniforms.  
_

"_Mhm." Edward brushed away his tears. "I'm not scared. In fact, I will be joining you soon, Freddy. Just you wait."_

"_I'll be waiting."_

_So foolish...  
_

* * *

"Who are you thinking about?"

Edward looked up at Evans. "You," he answered.

Evans winced before grinning. "So cheesy," he groaned. He leaned over the counter towards his guest. "Are you always a smooth talker?"

"Always." Edward flicked his eyes over Evans' face, memorizing the glowing features. They had never been this close before. He suddenly realized that if they stood in that position for a moment longer, he would end up doing something utterly devastating. "Evans, I-"

"Harry."

Edward paused. "Pardon?"

"My name. Call me Harry."

"Harry…"

"Unless you'd rather call me Evans."

Edward felt somewhat staggered. "Would you rather be called Harry?" he asked.

"Hmm. Sure."

"Harry, then."

Harry smiled crookedly. "What did you want to tell me?"

"I forget."

They stared at each other for a while longer. Then Harry pulled away and turned to the door so his face was hidden from the vampire. "Really, Edward, I just don't understand why you would bother with me," he said. "You can take the bed on the second floor."

"I don't sleep."

Harry stilled. "Pardon?"

"I don't sleep," Edward repeated. "I don't need a bed."

Harry glanced back. "Alright," he said slowly. "Take the bed on the second floor in any case."

Edward frowned in confusion.

Harry arched his brow.

"But I-"

Harry exhaled loudly and reached over to grab Edward's hand and pull him out of the chair. "Stop being so thick," he muttered under his breath. Edward gaped at Harry as he was tugged up the stairs. "I don't know if you realize this, Edward, but you make me _very_ irritable."

"Oh."

"And… I guess if you're around, forever doesn't seem so bad." He pulled Edward into the dark bedroom and closed the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Don't cry, Edward," Frederick whispered gently, cuddling the little boy after wrapping him in a thick blanket._

"_I don't want Momma to die. I don't want anyone to die," Edward sobbed. "Why do they have to die?"_

_In the midst of his plays that afternoon, he had suddenly been struck by a horrible thought. His mother and father were older than him, so they would surely die before him. That thought had sent his heart plummeting into his stomach and he had ran to Frederick, screaming out of sheer panic and sadness. He didn't care if he died, but he didn't want to live in a world without his mother and father._

_Frederick pressed a soft kiss on Edward's forehead. "They won't die for a long, long time. You have forever and ever to hug them and kiss them. But everyone has to die, Edward. It's nothing to be sad about. If everyone dies, there's nothing to be sad about, right? One day, you and I will die too. It's not scary at all."_

"_I'll be alone," Edward cried. "I don't want to be alone."_

"_I'll be with you, won't I?" Frederick comforted. "I'll always be with you. Forever. We'll die together, okay?"_

"_Okay," Edward sniffled. "You promise?"_

"_I promise."_

* * *

He stirred out of his memories when he heard Harry's heartbeat quicken, indicating that the man had woken up. He had an arm draped across the wonderfully supple body that lay atop him. They had made love until dawn and now the sun was high above the horizon. Edward tilted his head towards the window. London… It had been many years since he had visited this place.

He had never thought London to be a particularly beautiful place. But… right then, it was wonderful. Laying on a hard bed under a thin sheet and holding Harry close felt incredible.

Fingers wrapped around his arm and pushed it away. He complied without a word, letting Harry sit up in bed. He could still see sweat glisten against the man's back.

He resisted the urge to reach out and hold onto Harry when he felt the comforting warmth leaving his side. He heard the bed creak and the sheets move against him. Before long, he was alone in the bedroom. He swallowed down his growing trepidation as he turned on his side and faced the window completely.

The passion he had felt was the fiercest emotion he had had in many years. He didn't know how he had managed to control himself. Maybe just hearing Harry' vocal breaths had kept him grounded or perhaps it was the errant pulse that beat between them. He slid his tongue over his lips, tasting sweetness against them. Now that he had tasted Harry, he wasn't sure if he could pull himself away.

He got up mechanically and swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting still for a moment to collect his thoughts. He knew he had left dozens of marks on Harry' body. He had heard soft hisses of pain through the night whenever he dug his nails in or pushed too hard. He hadn't meant to hurt Harry. He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes inhaled slowly before getting up. He wondered if he should just leave right now. That might be the best thing he could do. He pulled his clothes on half-heartedly, pausing whenever he smelt Harry' scent against the fibers.

Somehow he ended up sitting on the window-seat and staring out into the street. He looked up at the clear sky, blinking at the sun that hit his skin without being filtered through clouds.

He had taken advantage of Harry' physical arousal for him, he knew that. But the intimacy had felt satisfying. Even if they knew nothing about each other, Edward was reminded of something good when he was around this mysterious man. He wondered if physicality was a bad thing. With Bella, they hadn't moved any further from kissing. So this was entirely new to him.

No, it couldn't be just physical. He had felt a strange attraction to the man during their first encounter… And their second… And their third.

Edward jerked when he heard a soft rustle by the doorway. He glanced back to find Harry standing there with a cup of coffee in hand. "Good morning," he said.

"Look at you," Harry sighed quietly.

Edward suddenly realized that he was sitting in the sun. He pulled away into the shadow.

"I didn't mean that in a bad way," Harry teased. He gestured for Edward to sit back down. Soon, the two of them were seated opposite each other, looking out the window. "Beautiful day."

Edward nodded in ascent. "Perfect." He let his fingers linger against the glass. Harry was smiling again. He wasn't angry about the night before. Edward was confused; he was exasperated because he couldn't read this man's thoughts. "Why are you so happy now?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You are smiling. Laughing. Happy."

Harry tilted his head to look up at Edward. "When you come to terms with your life, you become happy, don't you?" he explained. "I'm not fighting my life anymore, so I feel happy. I enjoy smiling."

"What were you fighting?"

Harry sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "Many things," he said. "But, mainly, not being able to die. Not being able to do anything when I watched my friends and family die and leave me behind. I hated it."

"And now?" Edward urged him to continue.

Harry smiled behind his mug. "I realized that I probably shouldn't be avoiding you because you're my best chance of remaining sane." He flicked his eyes up at Edward. "You love me, don't you?"

Edward looked away timidly.

"Then we have to stay together," Harry concluded. "Forever, okay?"

"I am nearly two hundred."

"And I am nearly a hundred."

Edward gazed at Harry, reaching out to stroke his cheek. "I'm seventeen."

Harry grinned abruptly. "Me too."

* * *

_Frederick tilted his head up and smiled for the first time in years. Edward flicked his eyes over the familiar face that had seen many troubled years. They had been apart for so long. Too long. Frederick studied Edward through a feverish fog. "You… Why are you here?" he asked. "You died."_

"_I'm sorry," Edward whispered. He knelt down beside the bed, stroking Frederick's cheek with the back of his hand. He felt so warm. _

"_You promised," Frederick murmured._

"_I'm sorry…"_

_He moved Edward's hand to his chest. "Feel my heart?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_It's dying."_

_Edward flinched as though he had been struck but slid his arms around Frederick's waist nonetheless, hiding his face against the weakly beating heart. _

"_I told you it isn't scary, didn't I?"_

"_I love you," Edward whispered._

* * *

"What am I thinking right now?"

Edward shifted forward to press a soft kiss against Harry's lips. "I wish I knew," he answered quietly. "I really do."

"I'm not hard to figure out, Edward," Harry said as he set his mug down between them and cupped Edward's cheeks in his hands, kissing him with resoluteness. "I'm tired of being alone. Indulge me?"

"Yes."

Harry laughed in defeat. "Gosh, you'll really do whatever I say, won't you?"

"Yes…"

"Fair warning?" Harry murmured. "They say everyone falls for me at some point in their lives."

Edward wouldn't mind falling in love.

He wouldn't mind spending forever and a day with Harry Potter.

* * *

**Fin**

A/N: I might decide to write a companion piece in Harry's perspective, but that idea is still up in the air. If you wanted to pop in a review, I would appreciate it because, frankly, I'm a sucker for them. If you have any questions about this fic, feel free to PM me. This was a fun one to write and hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
